


THE WORLD

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: Shadowhunter Tarot [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Bubble Bath, Celebrations, Drinking & Talking, M/M, Retirement, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Alec Lightwood-Bane is a flagship shadowhunter. When is the right time to honor him with all due words and respect for everything he has achieved in his career? Right, the day he retires.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Tarot [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718071
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge





	THE WORLD

**Author's Note:**

> Familiar iconography of past tarot cards tangle together in a swirling riot of color, surrounding a single open eye in the very center of it all. 
> 
> The World represents the end of a cycle, the culmination of a long journey, and the hard won respite that is our reward for the battles we’ve been through. It is the happy ending or a satisfying outcome. All of the things that we’ve been through that have tested our Strength, the temptations we’ve overcome from the Devil, the losses we have withstood in Death, the sudden fall of the Tower. All have led us to this point and a welcome gift that is rest and success. Take it in and enjoy the vacation. Another journey will soon begin.

Slowly Magnus turned his head, opened one eye to look at his handsome husband. He reached out to just hold Alec's Hand. 

On the first two days of their vacation, he intended to do nothing but taking sunbathes, drinking cocktails and having lazy sex twice a day. Ot thrice. He hadn't decided that yet. He would go with the flow. 

At the beginning of the age of 60, Alec was still gorgeous. Even more so than in his mid-20s. Magnus loved his crinkles, the salt and pepper in his hair. Alec looked distinguished with his stubble, which scratched Magnus in all the right places. The last time Alec had shaved was on the day of his farewell party. Magnus knew that it would take little persuasion to make Alec shave only on special occasions in the future.

Even though he didn't go on missions very often, he was still a well-trained shadowhunter who didn't show a gram of fat too much. He was very agile for his age and always amenable for some fun between the sheets. and at other places. And now that Alec had retired well deserved, they would enjoy their free time. 

Magnus fished for the sunscreen and rose from his deck chair. He sat on Alec's thigh and poured the sunscreen on his hands and not on Alec's back to warm up the lotion. Starting with his shoulders and neck, Magnus massaged it into the skin with gentle pressure. He loosened the tension in Alec’s muscles that were solely due to his desk job. Alec groaned softly when Magnus found a particularly hard spot. 

"Hmmmm, that feels good." 

"For me too, darling." Magnus slid down Alec’s thigh a little further. He put some sunscreen between his palms and massaged Alec's sides down to his lower back. 

Reaching Alec's hips, Magnus pushed his thumbs beneath the waistband of Alec's trunks. In a circular motion, he brought them together in the middle of Alec's back, shortly above his cleft.

Alec raised his pelvis a little and wiggled his butt. 

Magnus playfully hit him on the buttocks. "Stay still." 

Alec looked over his shoulder at Magnus and pouted. "Usually you get the hint."

"Darling, even this time I understood the request as such. But I'm far from being done with you." 

Alec raised an eyebrow and put his head back on his forearms. "Don't let me prevent you from continuing." 

Magnus leaned over Alec’s back and placed small kisses between his shoulder blades. He went on to slide down Alec's legs, his kisses followed the line of his spine. He knew each of Alec's sensitive spots and paid special attention to them. 

Through the fabric he kissed Alec's butt. His thumb found its way beneath the leg opening of his trunks.

Alec bent his knee to give his husband more access. "Someone is feeling playful?" 

Magnus could hear the smile in Alec's voice. "Someone is just too gorgeous for their own sake." Magnus continued his caresses.

Magnus had deliberately chosen a vacation home with a private beach on a remote island. He was disturbed or interrupted often enough when he started to worship Alec's body.

Magnus had called Alec's cell phone more than once a 'fucking cockblocker'. And more than just one of these devices had fallen victim to the Warlock's sexual frustration. Magnus had never regretted it once.

"Follow your words with action, my spouse!" 

"Oh, believe me, I will, husband," Magnus promised, leaning over Alec again.

༺ ∘ ༻

**Two days prior**

Alec looked around his office once more. For the very last time. He took in the room with a laughing and a crying eye. Today was his last day, or actually yesterday, because today was not filled with work but with celebrations. As of today, Alec Lightwood-Bane retired.

There was a big reception this morning with all the important (and unimportant) dignitaries of the Clave. Everyone gave a speech, everyone listed his successes, everyone praised the changes he had achieved. Alec dutifully endured, his family was with him, supported him as in all the previous years, listened in earnest to the speakers who paid him tribute and agreed to them.

And Magnus? Magnus almost burst with pride. He was sitting next to him, his hand on Alec's on the table, so that he could press it whenever Alec's thoughts wandered off (to the waiting buffet, Magnus strongly assumed) and stopped listening.

Alec didn't want a big exit. He wanted to alternate from active service to retirement without much fanfare. The family dinner the next evening was much more important to him than sitting here all morning and probably also the afternoon and listening to how both his fellow shadowhunters and downworders talked about him. Who cared that he was the youngest Head of the Institute in New York at that time, that he had the longest term as Inquisitor in the history of Shadowhunter? After the second mention, it was getting boring.

It was important that he had established the Downwood Cabinet with the help of which new accords were negotiated. The equality of shadowhunters and downworlder was Alec's life's work.

Magnus bumped Alec's shoulder as he tried to hide a yawn behind his hand. Alec smiled sheepishly.

Magnus winked at him. "Hold on a little longer, then we'll finally get to the drinks."

With his magic, Magnus had regained his tolerance for alcohol years ago, and although Magnus drank significantly less than when they first met, abstinence was a foreign word for him.

After the speeches, the buffet and bar were opened. Magnus had suggested that he take care of this part of the ceremony, but the clave politely but firmly declined. The Inquisitor couldn't organize his own farewell party. Magnus had had the opportunity to witness the miserable results of this organization often enough in the past decades and had had selfish ulterior motives in his proposal.

Neither had much opportunity to eat or drink, because Alec was expected to mingled with the present guests. His small talk skills had improved tremendously since he was an Inquisitor. He benefited from the fact that he has always been an excellent diplomat.

When the last guests left in the late afternoon, Alec took a deep breath. He looked at the scant remains of the buffet. "Magnus, I'm famished. Come on, let's go eat somewhere."

"Takki's?" Izzy and Jace asked at the same time? 

"We are on!" Simon agreed for himself and also for Clary, who was talking to Lydia.

Alec and Magnus looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Alec thanked and said goodbye to the young Shadowhunters, who had taken care of all day that his guests lacked nothing and were already starting to clean up. 

When Clary joined the rest of the family, Magnus opened a portal to their longstanding regular restaurant.

Alec had missed this, being with his family. Even if Magnus could and would open a portal at any time so that he could visit his family, it didn't change the fact that they lived on different continents, in different time zones. In addition, his duties as an Inquisitor rarely allowed him such luxury.

It was lunchtime in New York when they did their orders at Takki's. As they ate, they tried to catch up with the busy lives of each other. Speaking on the phone or via Skype was nice, but it was far from being a sufficient substitute for face-to-face conversations. 

In the end there was a little argument about who was allowed to take over the bill. Before it could be torn in half between Alec and Jace, Magnus snapped his fingers and conjured it into his hand. Waving with the bill, Magnus got up and left to pay. 

Triumphantly, Alec stuck his tongue out to Jace. At over 60, Alec was able to show exemplary adult behavior if he wanted to.

There was a brief discussion outside the door about whether everyone would come back to Idris and spend the night with Magnus and Alec because the family dinner was there the next day or whether they would go home since they were in New York anyway. Of the six, Alec and Magnus were the only ones who no longer lived in New York. 

Izzy saw how tired her brother was and wanted to grand him some rest because the next evening he was the host for their whole family.

They agreed that the next afternoon Clary would open a portal to Alicante so they could all help Magnus and Alec prepare for the dinner. Izzy would go to Maryse and Luke since she was still a hopeless case in the kitchen, to help them to get ready. 

Of course, Maryse and Luke had attended the reception, but hadn't stayed until the end, which neither of them had expected.

The same was true for Robert, whom Max had looked after, who had headed the Los Angeles Institute for several years. 

That was one of the reasons why Magnus had suggested hosting a family dinner the day after Alec's official farewell ceremony. Alec's parents were well over 80 years old and these long events were just too tiring for them. 

With tight hugs and nice words they said goodbye to each other. Alec and Magnus walked hand in hand through the portal that Magnus had opened to get home.

"There's no place like home." Alec touched the small statue of an archer, which he owned since his time as Head of the Institute in New York. Since last night it had been on a sideboard in the entrance area of the loft, directly below the mirror, in the frame of which Magnus had clamped their photos from the photo booth in Tokyo. Through a spell that Magnus had cast, the photos still looked as if they had just taken them yesterday. Magnus hadn't changed a bit. For Alec, he was still as breathtakingly beautiful as the day they met.

Alec looked at himself in the mirror. Magnus still looked young, unlike him. There was a time when he struggled with the thought of getting older, being a burden to Magnus. It was his mortality rather than Magnus immortality that had worried him. It took a long time, but at some point he had managed to come to terms with these differences. As long as Magnus was with him and loved him, he would get through everything. Alec never doubted Magnus' love and devotion for a second.

He felt Magnus' arms encircle him from behind. "Come on, Dorothy, you're not in Kansas anymore. What do you think if we take a bubble bath?"

"It's the best thing I've heard all day." Alec turned in Magnus embrace and wrapped his arms around Magnus waist, pulling him closer. "Finally alone."

Magnus ran his hands up Alec's arms and buried them in his still full, thick hair. "You will soon be alone with me so often and for so long that you will want a little change from my company."

"Never gonna happen." Alec bent down to kiss his husband. 

"You get the wine and I prepare the bathroom?" Magnus suggested. 

Alec just nodded. 

Magnus patted Alec's chest before turning around.

Alec filled two glasses of their favorite wine and followed Magnus into the bathroom. The perks of being a warlock was that it only took Magnus an elegant gesture with his hand to fill the tub with a warm, fragrant bubble bath and to give the bathroom a romantic atmosphere with a lot of candles. 

Magnus waited for Alec to enter the bathroom before slipping his robe off his shoulders and climbing into the tub. He knew Alec would appreciate his naked appearance. 

He extended both hands for Alec to pass him the two wine glasses so he could follow him into the tube. When he was leaning comfortably against Magnus' chest, Magnus handed him his glass. 

He clinked glasses with Alec and kissed the shell of his ear before whispering, "To us."

"To us," repeated Alec, turning his head for a kiss.

In soothing silence they enjoyed their wine, the warmth of the bathing water and their company.

When Alec emptied his glass, Magnus took it from his hand and placed it on the floor next to his.

"How was the day for you today?" Magnus ran a soft sponge slowly over Alec's shoulders, upper arms and chest.

"To be honest, I found it boring at times that everyone was just talking about me. You have a much more interesting career. Why didn't anyone mention that?"

"I wasn't the guest of honor, darling, but you." 

"But you should have been. You earned it as much, if not more, than I to be honored."

Alec took a handful of bath foam and blew on the palm of his hand. He watched the bubbles as they settled on the tiles and the tap.

Magnus laughed softly. 

"You don't have to laugh, I'm serious. You have been High Warlock for how long now? First in New York and now here in Alicante? In between you were a Mundane. The community trusts you, the whole shadow world trusts you. You have worked so hard for it."

Magnus didn't make it clear that he hadn't laughed at Alec's words. His husband was just too adorable at times.

"When I think about what you have seen over the centuries. You have experienced the introduction of technologies, innovations, that we take for granted. You have already seen so much of the world, and all at a time when people were still traveling in horse-drawn carriages."

Magnus gasped in mocked offense. "Alexander! Are you implying I'm old?" 

"No, Magnus. I am saying that you are incredible. You have survived wars, riots, have seen presidents come and go, you have lived in eras that we only know from books."

"Yes, I did. But it is only with you that I feel like I have arrived at home."

Magnus thought of his childhood in Indonesia, the Silent Brothers in Madrid who had taken him in, his time in London with Tessa, Will and Jem. London kept reminding him of Camille, which was why he moved to Paris. He recalled his escapades with Ragnor and Cat in Peru, a country from which he was still banned, which in turn brought Imasu to his mind. Then his departure into the new world, to New York. Images of George and Etta passed his inner eye. And once again Camille. 

Camille, who was imprisoned in the Gard in Alicante. Although Magnus had lived in Alicante for decades, he had never asked for her again. When Alec offered to tell him about the trial, Magnus had completely blocked this. For him, this topic was over once and for all.

His life, his future was here with Alexander, the love of his life, the father of his two children. 

Alec held onto Magnus' hand, which was still lazily brushing the sponge over his skin, and twisted his torso in Magnus' arms without leaving his loose hug.

"You know I love you?"

Magnus nodded.

"More than my life." 

Magnus' fingers clasped Alec's chin. 

Alec came up to meet him and Magnus found Alec's lips. 

Alec returned the kiss that testified to his words.

They kissed and held each other until the water run cold.

They climbed out of the tub, dried themselves, brushed their teeth and got ready for bed, Alec still in boxer briefs and a t-shirt, Magnus as usual in his silky pj bottoms.

Alec took his cell phone from the bedside table and turned it off. Just because he could! 

With an almost defiant grin, he crawled to Magnus under the duvet. He turned on his side to face his husband and put a hand under his pillow. 

Magnus mirrored his recumbent position. "Are you looking forward to tomorrow night?" Magnus intertwined their fingers. 

Alec beamed at the thought of his family. "I'm curious to see how big Lina's baby bump has grown. You should already see it because she is having twins again."

They didn't see Rafael and his wife Lina Lovelace-Lightwood as often as they wanted to, since they didn't live in Idris.

Magnus nodded. "Sofia and Gideon have definitely grown a lot since we last skyped."

Alec played with Magnus' fingers. "Do you think Max is happy? He works so much, he hardly takes time for himself. I hope he will bring someone to introduce us to soon."

"He got that from his dad. Definitely! You often had only your work in mind. How many times did I pick you up from the office because you forgot the time?" Magnus teased.

"Nononono! It's all your fault! As the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he has to maintain a certain level. You've spoiled the community. These are your enormous footsteps that he has decided to follow," Alec defended himself 

"He managed to fit in my Footprints very well. I'm glad that Madzie is as good a friend and supporter to him as Cat or Ragnor was for me. I have never imagined Blueberry and Madzie would become best friends."

It was moments like these when Magnus became painfully aware of the loss of his best friend, Ragnor. He had invited Cat, Madzie and Raphael to dinner tomorrow because they were also part of the family. 

Alec sensed Magnus' change in mood. "Spooning?" 

Magnus kissed Alec goodnight, grabbed his hand and turned around. He cuddled with his back against Alec's chest and put their interwoven hands on his heart.

In Alec's armes he always felt safe and could let his guards down. Sleep found him easily and gifted him the rest he needed. Tomorrow's day would be long, but full of joy, friends and family.

After that there would only be Alexander, him and a secluded island in the sunshine for several marvelous weeks. It was just the beginning of a contented retirement for many, many years to come

Magnus fell asleep with Alec's adorable little snores in his ear and heart full of anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> I am well aware that this is my worst fic of the whole Shadowhunters Tarot card challenge series.  
> I have seen things in the past few days that have disturbed me to no end. I can't get these pictures out of my head and it is difficult for me to focus on writing. I think many people feel the same way as I do and I hope you will understand. #BlackLivesMatter ✊🏼✊🏾✊🏿
> 
> ༺ ∘ ༻
> 
> I can't believe it, but this last tarot card is actually my 60th fic. Once again a heartfelt thank you to all those who have shown their support and encouragement to me in recent years. Words cannot express the level of joy that fills my heart every time I receive a comment or a kudo, how important bookmarks or hits are to me. I would also like to thank everyone who read fics in silence. I appreciate you as well.


End file.
